Draftbook Drabble 1
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- First in a Series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #1 (AU, The Trail, Mellie, Fitz, Olivia, pre-Olitz with a Mellitz Zombie divorce);Rated for language mainly but there's a bit of spice at the end for the Olitz folks back home;2nd in my 2014 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I don't want to talk about the fucking Finale. I don't want to think about it. I just _don't._ However, as I said before, one good thing about fuckery is that the Muses come alive, even in the wake of emotional devastation. This is imported straight from Tumblr and I hope you guys enjoy it and the rest of this series. **

**CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #1 (AU, The Trail, Mellie, Fitz, Olivia, pre-Olitz with a Mellitz Zombie divorce)**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: Hey, everybody. TFTSIFO (Thank Fuck The Season Is Finally Over) and I'm looking forward to the respite. As the summer hiatus begins, I'll be revising and adding entries to my SCANDAL 101 handbook and of course, my WIPs and scribbles on FFN will continue but I've decided to come up with a new Tumblr activity. Since my boss' needs have changed, I can no longer bring my laptop to work so in order to keep myself occupied after doing my job, I write in a notebook instead of a Word document. I came up with something particularly good today and I'll be sharing it and more as the Hiatus marches on. As I said before, SCANDAL may not be my favorite show anymore but it's definitely my favorite fandom to play in and this is win-win for everyone. Enjoy the story and another one (and updates on the aforementioned WIPs) will be up soon. Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

**Disclaimer:"Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"**He wants to fuck you**…what, you didn't notice? Bless your little heart, you're oblivious… oh, yeah…I saw it as soon as you came onto the Bus for the first time. Fitzy's got the jungle fever and now…_**now**_, he's gonna get just what he wants. He's going to have his tongue between your magical chocolate thighs and he'll finally be rid of me: mean ol' Ice Queen Millicent 'Mellie' Grant…_**Vaughn**_. I'm gonna be a Vaughn again and all alone in the cold…I don't understand it! The DNA tests came back right! Both of the precious little brats he ached for are_** his!**_ Andrew won't return my phone calls so I guess he's throwing me aside, too…why is he still even going forward with this…this _**divorce?!**_ God, I hate that word…"

"The DNA may have come back in his favor but you still cheated on him, Mellie. You cheated on him with 3 men, including his political blood brother…"

"A-Andrew actually _**wanted me!**_ He actually…you don't know what it's like to be with a man who…our fathers merged us,_** sold**_ us! Fitzgerald never really loved me! He only married me because Big Jerry had him by his oversexed, sensitive little balls! And y'know? He probably cheated on me, too! He's a Grant man and they're _**all**_ alike! Don't let him fool you…I can't believe you haven't…he wants you. He wants you _**so**_ bad and you want him, too. I_** know **_you do…but you haven't…_have you_?"

"If I had, do you honestly think that I'd tell you?"

"_**Yes!**__ No…I don't know_…nobody can really get a read on you, Olivia. You're all locked up tight. The great, brilliant, mysterious, pretty little Olivia Pope…see, that's another reason why Fitzy wants you. Uh-huh…He…he wants to figure you out. You're like a Rubik's Cube with ass for days. He wants to peel back all those walls and layers and see what's inside. He wants to know you…and fuck you. Fuck you hard and deep and good and_** savage**_…Andy used to fuck me like that all the time…now, he won't even talk to me…."

"Mellie, if you're not going to stop drinking anytime soon, you should at least get something to eat. What do you want?"

"_I…I…I want some BBQ._ Can you…can you send Ethan or Jeanine or somebody…not you. No, not you…that's not your job. Lotsa stuff that you do around here…you do a lotta thankless shit for this Campaign…for Fitzgerald…you really care. You still know how to care. I don't. Not really…I guess that's reason #800 kabillion why me and Fitzy never really worked. I don't give a fuck and he gives too much of a fuck about everything and one…unless he's staring at your ass. Then, he's got no fucks to give…he really, really wants to fuck you, Liv. I think he wants it more than the White House and the divorce combined. Do…do you wanna fuck him? You can tell me. It's just us girls and it doesn't matter anymore. He can do whatever or whoever he wants, now. I signed the Papers."

"You _**did?**_ Just like that?"

"Shocking, huh? You should've seen his eyes, Liv. He looked so…so _**relieved**_…'M surprised that he didn't tell you immediately. You're like Bosom Buddies…so do ya want him or not? It would be pretty great, if you didn't. I mean, why should I be the one hurting? Why should I be the only one all alone? Why should I be suffering while he's in that big White House?"

"He may not get anywhere near it, Mellie. His campaign's in serious trouble. It has been from the start and now, with the divorce…there's never been a single President elected to Office…"

"Between you and Cyrus, mostly you…he'll be fine. He'll be hunky-fuckin'-dory and Langston and Reston will be left in the dust. Man, you're really good at deflecting…it's just a simple yes or no question. Do you want Fitz Grant III inside your cooter or not?"

Loud, frenzied knocking at the hotel room door made Mellie Grant cackle madly and stand up from her claimed spot in front of the full length mirror. After wobbling a bit, she began to pick her way carefully through the mess her room had become. Designer clothing and shoes were thrown everywhere, along with her many pieces of luggage. Looking into the bathroom, Olivia Pope took in the mess there, too. Bathing products, toiletries, and empty soda cans were around the still full and soapy bathtub. The bed she was sitting on was completely messed up, most of the bedding and pillows on the floor. Bonnie Raitt's 'Something To Talk About' kept playing on loop from the knocked over speakers and laptop on her desk. Mellie herself was in a silky tropical print robe and her hair was up in various types and sizes of rollers…how had it come to this?

Olivia had joined the Grant Campaign to turn it around and to do Cyrus Beene a solid. It was supposed to be simple. Well, not really. There was nothing simple about national politics. But, all the emotions, all the drama she felt from both Grants…the feelings that she felt for Fitz…how had she ended up here? All she had wanted was to go to her hotel room and sleep (and dream about a certain Governor's lips) and yet, Mellie had spotted her through her ajar hotel door. She had waved and called for her to come join her Party. In the interest of Optics (and preserving with dignity that hadn't been taken from the other woman already), Olivia had allowed herself to be dragged in and deposited on the bed. Mellie had then poured her a tall glass of clear liquid and Olivia had downed it gamely, causing a drunken cheer from the obivously reeling woman…

"Well, well, well…if it isn't America's favorite RINO Flyboy…what can I do for ya, gov'ner? No, wait! Lemme guess…you're looking for your Livvie! She's right over there, Fitzy. Lookit…and she's got all of her parts, still. Hell, even if I wanted to do somethin' to your little girlfriend, I couldn't. I'm too drunk!", Mellie declared cheerfully before letting out a hearty belch right in his face.

Fitz was still in his gray suit but his tie was gone and his white shirt was unbuttoned to reveal the hollow of his neck and a bit of chest hair. Mmm…Olivia had always had a thing for chest hair. His cerulean slate eyes closed and then rolled after Mellie started cackling again….

"Mel, you need to eat something. What are you even drinking? Is that your daddy's hooch?"

If hooch was another word for alcoholic embalming fluid, he'd be right on the money…

"_**May-be**_…I dunno why you look so worried. I can hold my liquor jus' fine and like I said, I'm too drunk to hurt anyone and I wouldn' wanna hurt Liv, anyways. 'S not her fault that you've got a hard on for her. As for food, Liv's gonna have one of the minions running around fetch us some authentic Carolina BBQ. Well, me some. Can you believe that she doesn't like BBQ? I mean…it's BBQ but if you ask me, it's not BBQ she doesn't like, it's Billy-Goat Chambers. Can't blame her…he's _**cree-py**_…come on in and join us! There's plenty of…whoops!"

Olivia jumped and winced at the impact of Mellie falling face first onto the plush black rug at the foot of the bed. Exchanging a concerned glance with Fitz, Olivia climbed out of the bed and knelt down next to the softly crying Southern Belle.

"Mellie? Come on, Mellie…you've got to get up. Fitz, come help me…"

"_**No!**__ I don't want his goddamned hands on me! Lemme…lemme stay on the floor. 'S comfy…_"

"I'm not going to do that, Mellie. Come on…you'll be more comfortable in the bed."

Sniffling, Mellie eased herself into a sitting position and Olivia hoisted her up. The brunette was holding onto her tightly and Olivia let herself drift to the left enough for Mellie to let go and land on the mattress with a soft groan.

"…_you smell really good, 'Livia…like coconuts and sunshine_…but I guess you already know that huh, Fitzy? You're always so close to her, always following after her like a baby duck with its momma… and she's bein' a baby! She won't tell me if she wants to fuck you! I wanna know just as much as you do…and I hope that she doesn't 'cause you should be hurt and all alone, too! 'S only fair since you're throwin' me out like dirty dishwater…at least you've got better adulterous taste than your damned Daddy…his secretary looked like a horse!"

"Millicent, I'm not sleeping with Olivia and she has absolutely nothing to do with why we're divorcing! You know why we're divorcing so don't you put her in the middle of it!"

"Unh-uh…she _**does **_have somethin' to do wit it, jus' as much as Andy! Jus' because you haven't fucked her yet doesn't mean that you don't have feelings for her, that you don't want her! You give more of a fuck about her in a month then you did about me after a decade and two kids! You're such a bastard!"

"And if you weren't so…"

"_**Enough!**_ Fitz, go and wait in the hall! Mellie, do you still want some BBQ and if so, where's the money for it?"

"_My purse_…I think it's in the medicine cabinet."

"Okay. Lay on your side if you feel sleepy."

"Heaven forbid if I choke to death on my own vomit…I actually wouldn't mind it. Get yourself somethin' to eat too, okay? Dealing wit' him, you're gonna need to keep your strength and your ass…it's a great ass. No wonder he wants it…"

Blushing, Olivia hurried into the bathroom and nearly slipped on some of the overflow from the tub. Steadied, she went to the medicine cabinet and brought Mellie's royal blue clutch back out. Mellie was sitting up humming along to the intro, swaying in place.

"Cash or card?"

"Cash. I want some pork ribs, mac and cheese, black eyed peas, greens, and lots of cornbread. A whole pan of it if they've got it…was I right about you and the BBQ thing?"

"You were. I actually love BBQ. I have a weakness for pulled pork.", Olivia confessed with a small shrug.

Mellie giggled and crowed, "I knew it! _**Everyone**_ likes BBQ, even if it's just the sauces! Get whatever pulled pork thing you like and make sure the minions don't keep my change, even if it's just a penny. And if you share some with that…that _**man**_, do me a big favor and piss in it, first…_let's give 'em somethin' to talk about…let's give 'em somethin' to talk about…how 'bout __**love**__…_"

As Mellie continued her one woman show, Olivia retreated and shut the door firmly behind her, breathing a jagged sigh of relief.

How had she ended up here?

"Liv, I'm so sorry that you had to see that, hear that…"

"It's fine. I've heard and seen worse. I'm going to send Cyrus up to sit with her and I'll get the food myself. Mellie's actions still affect you right now and I don't want anyone else seeing her like this, not even a glimpse."

She started towards the elevator but Fitz's next words stopped her cold.

"It's not your fault, Olivia. The divorce isn't your fault. It's on me and it's on Mellie. It takes two people to make a relationship work and it also takes two people to fuck it up and we…we never should've gotten married to begin with. We…we both…we did it, Liv. We destroyed our marriage._** We**_ fucked it up. Her fucking was literal but I'm not…don't let her, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. **This divorce isn't your fault, Olivia. You haven't done anything wrong at all.**"

But, she wanted to…she wanted him…it was totally inappropriate but she wanted him, both in and out of her bed…Olivia turned around and was unsurprised to see him right behind her.

"She wasn't completely wrong. You do have feelings for me. It's why you tried to fire me."

"…and why I chased after you. Livvie, you don't…if I were you, I'd run. I'd run far and fast away from me. Obviously, I'm not very good at relationships and I don't want you to be broken down like…"

Kissing him was a huge risk. Kissing him was stupid. Kissing him smack dab in the middle of the corridor where anyone could see them (she made a note to get the security footage) was completely idiotic. Kissing a technically still married man, the man of her thoughts and dreams was just…_**right.**_ God, it was right. The way he felt, the way he tasted, the way he smelled…

Only after air became absolutely mandatory did she pull away and Fitz's face was a near comical blend of shock, desire, pleasure, and dread as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"_**Livvie.**__.."_

_"As far as I'm concerned, Mellie was broken long before she married you. You didn't break her. She's just tired and unwilling to hide it anymore. Your marriage certainly didn't help matters but you are not solely responsible for her…condition. As for me, as for us…I am Olivia Pope. I am a grown woman. I am a Gladiator in a Suit and I don't give up…and__** I do not run.**__ When will your divorce be final?"_

_"…t-two weeks…it's been…our lawyers found a sympathetic judge and while we'll have to slug it out for custody, the divorce itself will be final in two weeks…"_

Olivia kissed him hungrily again and gasped as one of his hands went her gray slack clad behind, squeezing and fondling. _In Vino Veritas_, indeed…

_"In two weeks, you're going to invite me to your hotel room and I expect to get very little sleep that night, if I get any all all. Have I made myself clear, Governor Grant?"_

He blinked and then, a slow, sweet, utterly filthy smile curved his lips upwards.

_"Crystal. I look forward to seeing you then, Ms. Pope…__**all**__ of you."_

_"You should."_


End file.
